Editing displayed images by "painting" them or performing a similar type of operation has been done for some time. For example, the painting of multiresolution images is discussed by Perlin and Velho in "A Wavelet Representation for Unbounded Resolution Painting," Technical Report, New York University, November, 1992. The report describes the use of a multiresolution tree structure to implement an unbounded resolution paint system. The report also describes the use of wavelets to make it feasible to quickly propagate changes at multiple resolutions. However, the system discussed by Perlin and Velho does not support fractional-level (continuous) zooming into an image at an arbitrary resolution to enable a user to edit at any convenient scale. The system of Perlin and Velho also does not address the simplification of a variety of compositing operations when extrapolating the changes made at a course resolution level to a higher resolution level of the image. Finally, the system discussed in Perlin and Velho is limited to a standard wavelet basis.